My Super Star
by Leopard Queen
Summary: It has been a while since I wrote a story for Ghost Hunt. So here is a new one. Mai is a famous singer, actor and modal. And Naru is a famous singer and a heart-trobe. There will be ghost hunting in it of course. Naru hasn't heard of Mai Taniyama before. What will happen? More Summery inside. There is also Lin/Madoka in here. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mai is the daughter of Kenji Taniyama and Julia Taniyama who were famous singers in Japan, America and England. Mai is carrying on in their footsteps. She is also an actor and a model.**_

_**Oliver Davis is also Kazuya Shibuya, he is the heart-throb of England, Japan and Australia. His father is the president of the famous Psychic Research centre. Oliver is asked to go to Japan and solve a case in a recording studio.**_

_**What will happen when they meet?**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

"_Welcome to the six o'clock news. I'm Sora Tsukino. Sad news tonight, music sensation Julia Taniyama has died in a horrible plane crash and Kenji Taniyama is fighting for his life in a hospital, their daughter is with her father, who was in the recording studio at the time . While her father is in hospital Mai will be staying with her manager, who is also a friend of the family. Which hospital Kenji Taniyama is in is unknown._

_Mai, who is sixteen years old request that the media leave her and her manager in peace._

_Julia was thirty six years old. She was born in America and moved to Japan at eighteen to escape her abusive parents. In Japan she met Kenji. They married a tear later and when she was twenty years old she had Mai._

_Julia had always wanted to sing and she was in a band in high school. At seventeen she auctioned for American idol and won. From then on her career soared. She had five number one singles and two albums that went double platinum and she took Japan and England by storm._

_You can write to Mai on her fan site. She won't respond straight away but she will when she can._

_Mai's concert that is to be held in two weeks time will be cancelled. A remembrance concert will be held in Julia's honour, Mai will sing her mother's hits. We will let you know when the dates are available._

_On behalf of Japan, we are deeply sorry for your loss Mai and Kenji Taniyama. And Kenji Taniyama we all hope that you recover soon. We are thinking of you._

Madoka turned the TV off and watched the sixteen year old holding her father's hand against her cheek. "Dad, please wake up. I need you." Mai whispered. Of course he didn't.

"Mai-san, you need your rest. You can come back first thing tomorrow morning." Madoka said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Mai looked up at her than back at her father. "I'm not leaving." Mai said in a determined voice. Madoka sighed and nodded. Then the doctor came in and heard this.

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket." He said and left the room. There is no point in arguing a teen pop sensation when she is grieving and worrying. "Madoka, what about the funeral arrangements?" Mai asked. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry about that." Madoka said. The doctor came in with two blankets and two pillows. "Thank you, Doctor" Madoka said with a sad smile. "No problem. Oh, I got the test results back and everything is alright. Mr. Taniyama has only a slight concussion, a broken leg and a few broken ribs. The flight attendant saved his life."

Mai turned to the doctor and asked in a quiet voice. "How did my mother die?" The doctor sighed sadly and asked, "Are you ready for that?" Mai nodded. "Mrs Julia Taniyama died from brain damage and internal bleeding. One of her ribs cracked and it punctured a vital organ. I'm sorry." The doctor who was an old high school friend of Kenji's hugged Mai who hugged him back. The tears came back with no warning and Mai couldn't stop them.

Mai eventually cried herself to sleep. And the next day Mai was woken by someone shaking her. "Mai, wake up it's your father." Madoka said in an emotionless tone. Mai sprang up from the couch and ran over to her father's bedside.

"Hey pumpkin." His voice was just a whisper but it was his. Her father was a wake. "I heard you asking me to wake up. I need you too." Tears poured down his cheeks. Mai laid sat down on to the chair and rested her head gently on his chest and cried with him.

"_This has just come through... Kenji Taniyama is awake. The doctor who is treating Kenji has permission from Mai to inform us that Kenji only has a slight concussion, a broken leg and a few broken ribs. A flight attendant saved his life and Julia's bodyguard tried to save Julia but she died in hospital from Brain damage and internal bleeding. A cracked rib punctured a vital organ. The doctor who is an old high school friend of Kenji requests that we let the family grieve in peace._

_Kenji will make a full recovery. I'm Sora Tsukino; enjoy the rest of your night."_

Mai thanked the doctor for talking to the media over the phone, she than kissed her father's cheek and went home to rest. "Madoka, I can't go home. Not yet." Mai whispered. "We're not going back to your house; we are going to my house. You have spare cloths there so you can rest shower and change there." Madoka said with a small smile.

Madoka was Julia's best friend. She followed Julia to Japan for support and company. And When Mai was born Madoka became Mai's godmother. And when Mai became famous she was hired to be Mai's manager.

"You're the best." Mai whispered and threaded an arm through Madoka's and laid her head on her shoulder. "Your mother always told me that." Madoka smiled at the memories of her childhood friend.

"Well, you are." Mai said. When they got to Madoka's house Mai plopped on to the sofa and fell straight back to sleep. But she didn't get much sleep when the phone rang. "Hello?" Madoka said when she picked it up. "Madoka Mori?" "Doc?" "Yes, I didn't mean to disturb you or Mai-san, but Julia-san's bodyguard, Bear, wishes to see Mai-san. He won't rest until he speaks with her. He needs to calm down or he will go in to shock. He can't get out of bed to go and see Kenji who also can't get out of bed..." The Doctor explained.

Madoka looked at Mai who was still sleeping. "We will be right over." She said with a sigh. The doctor sighed with relief. They hung up. "Mai, wake up..."

Mai rushed in to the hospital and in to Bear's room. "Oh Mai, I'm so sorry. I tried to save her. I tried." Bear said through tears. "You did everything you could. It is not your fault. Now please, rest so you can get better." Mai said, as she took his hand. "When you get better I want you to be my bodyguard." Mai added. "I will." Bear said. "Please get some rest. For me and my father."

_**London, England.**_

"Oliver, can you come here for a moment?" Martin called out to his son. Oliver came into his father's office. "Yes, father?" Oliver asked. "Since you are doing a concert in Tokyo and recording there, I will go with you and investigate a haunting in a recording studio." Martin announced and Oliver winced, "mother is not coming is she?" He asked. Martin shook his head, "no, she has to stay here and look after things here." Oliver sighed in relief. Don't get him wrong, he loves his parents but his mother can get on his nerves sometimes. "Plus, I will be able to see you perform live without your mother screaming in joy at the top of her lungs." Martin said. "Oh and Lin will be joining us. He hasn't seen you on stage for a long time." Martin added.

Oliver grinned. He hasn't seen Lin, his childhood friend in a long time. Lin had to go home for a while. It took him longer than planned. It was a few weddings, quite a lot actually. "When does Lin get here?" Naru asked. "This afternoon. You better go now if you want to meet him at the airport."

Naru ran out of the office and out of the house, snagging his coat along the way out the door.

_**This chapter is a test chapter. If you don't like it so far let me know and I'll remove it. But if you do like it let me know and I'll write another chapter.**_

_**Please Review and let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So many reviews wanting me to update so I will. I'm glad you like this story.**_

_**The first song is 'Man! I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain. Imagine how Shania sang it. That is how Mai sings it.**_

_**I'm calling Naru by his real name because he is home and he hasn't met Mai yet. And later in the I will be calling him Kazuya for reasons you'll have to wait and see. **_

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Mai didn't come out of her room. It has been two weeks since her mother's funeral; she only left her room to see her father who is recovering fast. Her mother's bodyguard Bear is out of hospital and watching the house like a hawk.

Madoka knocked on her door and entered the room. "Mai, I think it's time to choose a date for the special concert." She said as she sat on the bed. "When dad is out of hospital, he said that he wants t be there." Mai responded.

"Okay, I will call the doc and see when he can be released from the hospital. Are you up to talking about this?" Mai sat up and nodded, "I want to pick my favourites and dad's and put them on CD."

"Let's do the special concert first."

_**London Airport**_

_**Two weeks later...**_

Oliver looked around for his best friend. Lin wasn't hard to miss. He was tall and half of his face is covered by his long fringe. Lin walked up to him with a little grin on his face. He patted Oliver's shoulder and shook his hand in greeting. "Long time, my friend." Lin said. "Too long."

When they arrived back at the house Lin was first greeted by Luella who hugged him to tightly. "Mother, let him breathe I need him." Oliver said. A butler came out and got Lin's bags out. "His usual room, Ralf." Martin said. Ralf nodded and carried the bags. Martin shook Lin's hand and said with a warm smile, "welcome back Lin." "It's good to be back." Lin replied. _Except being choked to death by Luella. _Lin thought.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Oliver asked. As they went in to the house and they were greeted by Ralf. "Ralf, we will have our lunch on my balcony." Oliver told him. "Very good sir" Ralf bowed and went in to the kitchen.

Lin and Naru caught up with each other while they had lunch. After a couple of hours Lin went back in to his room to rest. He didn't wake up until morning. He had to control a groan when he was back in a plane and on the way to Tokyo the next day.

_**Tokyo Airport**_

"What is her name?" Oliver asked. "Madoka Mori. She said that she will be here. She has a present for us." Lin replied looking eagerly around for his pink haired friend. "Lin-san!" Oliver winced at the screech. He turned to see a woman with pink hair. "Mori-san." Lin said as he gave the woman a hug. _Could they be more than just friends? _Oliver asked himself.

"Mori-san, this is Oliver Davis and his father Martin Davis." Lin introduced them. Oliver shook her hand. "Come, you must be tired after that flight. You can stay at my house."

At the hospital Mai and Bear were picking up Kenji, while he was getting dressed Mai and Bear spoke to the doctor. "He needs full bed rest, for a few days, just in time for the special concert." The doctor said. "Thanks Doc. Here is a ticket and a VIP pass for you so you can keep an eye on him." Mai said. "Good idea. I haven't heard you perform before. Thank you."

Just after that Kenji was wheeled out of the bathroom by a male nurse. "Ready dad?" Mai asked. "not really, but I also want to go home." Her father replied. The male nurse wheeled him out of the hospital and helped him in to the awaiting car.

The press has respected Mai's wishes and left them alone. She will do a full interview after the concert.

_**At Madoka's house**_

They were rested and ready for work. Martin went to the recording studio while Lin and Oliver were at Madoka's house reading the new case's file. "You know Julia Taniyama?" Madoka asked out of the blue. "Yes... What about her?" Oliver asked not looking up from the file in his hands. "She passed away three weeks ago, from a plane crash." That statement had Naru's attention. Julia Taniyama was his little sister's favourite singer. "Really?" Lin asked looking sad. "Yes, her husband just got out of hospital. There is going to be a concert held in her memory. Julia's friends in the music world are going to her songs. And Julia's daughter Mai is going to perform."

Oliver frowned, "I didn't know they had a daughter." He said. "Mai Taniyama." Madoka said typing the name in her laptop and handing it to Oliver. Lin read from the screen.

"Mai Taniyama, sixteen years old. Singer, songwriter, actress and model. She is most famous in England, Japan and America. She has two albums out and three number ones. Nominated for youngest female artist of the year at fifteen and won. Best youngest actress of the year in Japan. Best country singer in the US. Little miss London at sixteen." Lin's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was recently, just two weeks before the accident. Here is your tickets and VIP pass." Madoka gave Oliver and Lin the passes and the tickets. "Are you sure your allowed to give these away?" Lin asked, looking at the pass.

"I'm her manager. She said that I can bring anyone I want." Madoka couldn't help but grin when she saw the look on Lin's face.

"When is it?" Oliver asked. "In three days time." Madoka replied. Oliver nodded. "We'll go. My little sister, Mary, will never forgive me if I didn't go."

"It will be a DVD." Madoka told him.

_**Three days later...**_

Oliver got ready and changed in to Kazuya Shibuya, Japan's Heart-throb. Three time winner of the music awards in Kyoto. He changed his eyes to green but his hair stayed the same and he wore black leather and a black shirt and black leather jacket.

"Ready? Madoka has a limo waiting for us." Lin said after he knocked on the door. Kazuya (Oliver) came out of his bedroom and soon they were off.

When they got to the stadium the limo stopped at the door and when he got out the girls screamed in surprise. Naru could just manage to contain the wince he just raised his hand and waved. He didn't smile. Lin is acting as his bodyguard tonight, under Martin's request. Oliver doesn't want people to know his real identity because he hates the media. So his stage name is Kazuya Shibuya. Oliver Davis is a ghost hunter.

"Kazuya, over here." Someone in the media called out. Kazuya went over to him. "We never thought that you were a Julia fan?" the man asked. "My little sister is. I'm here in her place."

"That is all." Lin said and directed Kazuya inside where they were given a book on the songs that will be sung that night. Kazuya had a private box. Well it wasn't private; there was a man in a white coat. "Oh my. You are Kazuya Shibuya. I'm Doctor Kezni Kazu, I'm here to watch over Kenji Taniyama, he is back stage helping his daughter get ready." The man in the white coat said. "Nice to meet you." Kazuya said. "What brings you here?" the doctor asked after he shook Lin's hand.

"I'm here on behalf of my little sister who was a big fan." Kazuya said. "You're a good brother." "I didn't want her to whine at me for not attending. Plus I want to see Mai Taniyama perform." Kazuya told the truth.

"She is brilliant. My daughter loves her."

Then the lights went out and a teenage girl stepped on to the stage, with a few other singers that Kazuya remembers. Houshou Takigawa famous country singer, Ayako Matsuzaki famous musical singer and others he didn't recognize. "That's my cue." Dr. Kazu said and left.

"Thank you all for coming to remember my mother Julia Taniyama. She wouldn't want us to be sad. She'd want us to have fun. So let's get going" Mai screamed in to the microphone and swung around with the others except for Ayako Matsuzaki and Houshou Takigawa who sung a duet. Originally

As they sung the sung, Kenji who had tears in his eyes.

The famous singers sung their songs and then it was Mai's turn. "Now here she is. Mai Taniyama, daughter of Kenji and Julia Taniyama. Mai-san will sing her favourite songs of mother's."

Mai took a deep breath and went on to the stage. The crowed clapped and screamed in happiness.

"Please excuse me if I don't sing this write." Mai said and with a nod of her head the music began...

After a few seconds she began to sing.

_Let's go girls._

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel, way i feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

The crowd went wild. Mail smiled and bowed. Naru thought that she wasn't that bad, but it is too early to tell if she is really good...

_**There is chapter 2. **_

_**Naru is still his tea-loving, work-alcoholic narcissist in this story. How else would he be...? But what kind of person would he be if he didn't care for his friends and family. Which I'm sure he does.**_

_**I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I have been really busy. **_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Mai went off the stage and another friend of her mother's on. The friend hugged Mai as she went past. Then Madoka called out to her. Mai saw her standing next to a tall man. Mai walked to her with a smile.

"Mai, this is a good friend of mine, Koujo Lin, Lin-san this is Mai Taniyama." Madoka introduced. Mai smiled at the man and held out her hand for the tall man to shake. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. "The pleasure is all mine. My little sisters are big fans of yours. And I'm sorry for your loss." Lin-san shook her hand. "There is someone I would like you to meet. His sister is a big fan of yours." Lin added. Mai nodded.

Lin went to get Kazuya. "Kaz, this is Mai Taniyama, Taniyama-san, this is Kazuya Shibuya." Kazuya held out his hand and Mai shook it. Mai was about to say something when a voice cried out, "Taniyama-san, the singer who was suppose to the duet with you went home with a stomach bug, he sends his apologies." A man with head phones on his ears appeared. "Where is Bou-san?" Mai turned to Madoka. "He had another show to go to remember?"

"Dad isn't up to singing just yet..." The friend of her mother's is about to finish. "I'll sing with you." Kazuya said. Mai stared up at him. "You sure?" She asked. "I'm sure." Mai nodded at Madoka who gave him the sheet with the song on in it.

The singer on the stage came off and Mai whispered something to her and she nodded and went back on stage. Kazuya read the song and the music and then nodded, "I think I've got it." He said looking at Mai. "Shell we do a little test run?" She asked. Kazuya nodded and they did.

Mai went back on to the stage and said, "Now I have a surprise guest here tonight. Put your hands together for... Kazuya Shibuya!" Mai screamed the name out and the crowed screamed in surprise. And Kazuya went on to the stage and waved.

This is my mother's very first duet. She first sung this with my father when she was eighteen... Mai nodded her head and the music began and then she began to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_**(Kazuya)**__  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need_

_**(Mai and Kazuya)**__  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

The crowd screamed and whistled when the song ended. Mai smiled and turned to Kazuya and bowed. "Thank you Kazuya." Mai said in to the Microphone and Kazuya bowed and left the stage.

"Let's keep it goin'." Mai screamed and the music started for one of her mother's classics.

_I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain  
I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same  
It must be contagious-looks like it's goin' around  
It's cool once you catch it-you can't keep your feet on the ground_

C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now

We gonna rock this country  
We gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na..  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na...

From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too  
Or Nevada, no matter where you live-this buzz is for you

C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now

We gonna rock this country  
We gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na...  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na...

We're pluggin' in the power  
Crankin' up the sound  
It's comin' your direction  
It's headin' to your town  
We're kickin' up dust 

_**(Mai kicked the air)**__  
Blowin' off steam  
Let's get nuts now  
Everybody scream_

We gonna rock this country  
We gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Get ready we're comin'

That song ended and another one began...

_**Two hours later...**_

Mai was home with her father, Madoka and Lin-san and Shibuya-san. Mai went in her bedroom to change her cloths; she then went to the music studio, grabbed her guitar and just started pluck at the strings. Then there was a knock at the door. Mai looked up and saw Kazuya. "Come in." She said with a smile. Kazuya sat at the piano.

"You are a good singer." He said. "Thank you. You're pretty good yourself." Mai said back. "How did you become involved in music?" Kazuya asked. "My parents. They had been on stage since they were eighteen. I went on tours with them. If dad had a tour somewhere, mum and I would go with him and dad and I would go with mum when she had a tour. They hired a teacher for me. They wanted me to have an education. If I wanted to go to Uni. My parents taught me how to sing and dance. And play the guitar and the piano.

I first discovered that I like performing on stage when my dad brought me on stage and I sang with him."

"I discovered that I had a voice and I wanted everyone to know it and hear it. Do you write your own songs?" Kazuya asked. "Yeah. But I love writing with my dad. I write what is going on in the world and around me." Mai replied.

"Kazuya noticed a piece of paper in front of her. Maths. "Need some help?" He asked nodding at the sheet. "Nah, I hate maths. I'm not bad at it. I just hate it." Mai said. Kazuya looked at the sheet. "There are a few wrong answers here." Mai snatched the paper up and put in a desk draw. "I was working on them when the accident happened." She didn't need to say which accident, Kazuya knew which one. "My teacher, Madoka, says not to worry about it yet, since it's the holidays." Mai went on. "Do you go to a school or are home schooled? Mai asked.

"I was home schooled." Kazuya answered. "Were?" "I'm smarter than everybody else." Kazuya shrugged. "I'm going to call you Naru." Mai said with a frown.

Kazuya's aka Naru's head snapped up from her fingers on the guitar strings. "What did you just call me?" Kazuya was worried that he she called him Noll. "Naru, short for narcissist." Mai said. "Oh. Don't call me that." 'Naru' said.

Mai ignored him and went on playing the guitar. Naru instantly knew that tune. "You raise me up." Naru said. Mai nodded. "I sang that on father's day." Mai said. Then the two teens were interrupted by a knock. The two teens looked up and saw Lin-san at the door. "Sorry to interrupt nut your father is waiting for you." Lin said to Naru who nodded and stood up. "Pleasure to meet you Taniyama-san." Naru said with a nod of his head. "See ya Naru." Mai said nodding her head in return.

Lin and Naru were in the car when Lin asked, "Naru?" Kazuya know nicked named Naru sighed and said, "That's Taniyama's name for me. Short for narcissist." Lin nodded, "I like it. It suits you." Lin said with a grin.

Back at home Mai came down stairs from her father's room after making sure that he was comfortable. Mai sat down in the lounge next to Madoka and turned the TV on. "How do you like Kazuya Shibuya?" Madoka asked looking up from the paper, Mai looked at her and saw a cheeky grin on her face. Mai turned back to the TV and flicked threw the channels. "How you like Lin-san?" Mai asked her question and that made the cheeky grim disappear from Madoka's face. "Touché." She whispered. "I can see that he likes you too." Mai said as she turned the TV off and stood up. "Good night." Mai said and disappeared up the stairs and in to her room.

"Cheek." Madoka called out. "I learned from the best." Mai called back. Madoka chuckled and made sure that everything was all good and then went home. Wondering if it was true, that Lin liked her.

"So do you like Taniyama-san?" Lin asked as they walked out of the base of the haunted studio and in to the room they are sharing. "Do you like Mori-san?" Naru asked. Lin frowned at Naru's back as the teen went in to the bathroom. "well put." Lin called out. "I could see that she likes you." Naru said from the bathroom.

Lin didn't respond he just got changed and went to bed, wondering if Madoka did like him...

_**There you are...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Here is chapter 4.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Taniyama-san." A familiar voice called out. Mai turned to see Lin-san. "Lin-san, how are you?" She said with a polite smile, wondering what he was doing here in a recording studio. "I'm good thank you. Is Madoka with you by any chance?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No, she is at a meeting with the press." Mai replied shaking her head. She could notice the disappointment in his face. "What brings you here?" Mai asked. "Come with me." Lin said. It will be better if he showed her.

He led her in to a recording room and in to a main room where there were monitors which had footage of different rooms. "Who is this Lin-san?" a voice asked. Mai turned and the boy gasped, "oh my god, it's-it's-it's" The boy was speechless. Mai, being use to this smiled and held out her hand and finished what he was going to say, "Mai Taniyama." "Hi." The boy said shyly, shaking Mai's hand. Lin sighed and shook his head, "This is Yasuhara Osamu." Lin introduced. "Nice to meet you." Mai said with a smile.

"Osamu-san, get back to-." A familiar voice said. Naru came in to the room. He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Mai. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Mai said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm working." Naru said.

"Well so am I." Mai returned. "Noll, are you going to introduce us?" A warm but stern voice asked. Naru turned around to reveal a man who looking to be in his early fifties. "Father, this is Mai Taniyama, Taniyama-san, this is Martin Davis, a paranormal investigator."

Martin smiled and walked up to Mai with his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you." His voice was warm. "I've read about your mother, I'm so sorry." Mai smiled at him, "thank you." "I've so looked up your family name. You have ESP, like your mother… It doesn't say what father's abilities are."

Mai felt that she can trust these people for some reason. "Has ESP and PK and other abilities." She admitted. "And you inherited both your mother's and father's abilities." Lin said. Mai nodded. "Do you know how to control them?" Lin asked. Mai nodded her head again. "How?" Naru asked. "Madoka." Lin asked for Mai who nodded again. "And a few other people."

Martin liked this girl. "I would very much like to meet your father, if I may." He said and Mai nodded, "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Mai suggested. "Thank you, that would be wonderful." Martin said.

Mai nodded. "Well I better get back to recording." She said and with a nod and a bow she left. Naru ran after her. "Taniyama-san, please don't tell anyone who I really am. I want my personal life away from the media and the public eye." He said as soon as he caught up with her.

"Why don't you just quit the music business?" Mai whispered as a woman came up to her and asked for an autograph. Mai signed her name on the book and smiled at the woman. "I love singing." Naru said simply as the woman left.

"I won't tell anyone. But please make sure that Osamu-san doesn't say anything about my families abilities." Mai said. "He won't, you can trust him."

Mai nodded. "So I'll see you tonight?" She asked opening the door to the recording room. Naru nodded. "Tonight." He said with a nod and went back to the base.

_**A few hours later.**_

"Okay, Taniyama-san, that was great as usual." The producer said as Mai came in to the room. "Let's play it back." Mai said and the producer pressed a button and Mai's voice came loud and clear.

"_I'm goin' out to night. I'm feelin' alright. I've-_Then another voice came even louder. It said, "Your next. I'm going to get you." Mai shivered and turned to the producer and asked, "did you say that?" The producer shook his head. Mai turned to face the glass that separated this room to the recording booth and screamed.

There was a man standing there in the booth. He looked well dead. His throat looked like it had been cut, blood was seeping out of it and also his mouth. His eyes said death. He was pointing to Mai. The producer ran from the room, grabbing his coat and keys and followed Mai.

She ran all the way to the room where Naru was. She pushed the door opened and it hit the wall with a bang, making everyone jump. "Taniyama-san, are you alright?" Martin asked as soon as he saw her face. "Ghost. In recording room C. A man, brown hair and grey eyes. His throat appeared to be cut." Mai gasped out.

"Show me." Naru said, standing up and walking towards her. Lin was right behind him. Mai nodded and turned to her producer. "I think we are done for the day." Mai said. The poor man was shaking. "Are you alright to drive home?" She asked when she noticed this. "I'll be fine. Same time tomorrow?" The producer asked. Mai nodded and with a last good bye and with concerned look over his shoulder he left. "Yasu, stay in the base." Naru said. Yasu sighed but obeyed.

Mai showed them where she saw the ghost. "When we played back the recording..." Mai played back the recording and the voice came back again. "Your next, I'm going to get you." Mai shivered at the coldness of the voice. "When we looked in to the booth we saw a man, standing there in front of the microphone. His throat was cut and his eyes said death. And he pointed at me." Mai said when she managed to find her voice. Before anyone could say anything Mai's phone rang. Madoka's ring tone. Mai has a different ring tone for every contact in her phone. "It's Madoka." She said. She left her phone in the recording booth. Mai had to answer it. She sighed and slowly walked in to the room. She picked up the phone and was about to walk out when she felt dizzy. She leaned in to the door frame and closed her eyes, waiting for the dizziness to stop.

But she ended up collapsing on to the floor. Everyone ran in to the room. "Taniyama-san, wake up." Naru said, gently shaking her but she didn't wake up. Lin gently picked her up and carried her back in to the base. "I'll call Mori-san." Lin said.

_Mai opened her eyes and saw that everything was white. Then a black figure appeared. "You are you?"I asked then I gasped. He looked exactly like Naru. "I'm Eugene Davis, but everyone called me Gene. I'm Noll's brother." The man said. "Are you...?" "I'm not sure... But I'm not here to talk about that."_

"_Can't or don't want to?" Mai said, crossing her arms. "Can't, something is stopping me from telling you everything." Gene said rather sadly. "But it was your life." Mai said. "I know but there are some things that Noll has to figure out on his own. You can tell him that I am watching over him. I want to talk to him but I can't so your dreams will have to do until I figure out how to talk to him. For now I have to show you something."_

_Suddenly she was back in the recoding room C. "This building wasn't always a recording studio. It was a mental hospital." Gene said. Suddenly a man came to the building. It was the ghost who had his throat cut. He had a white coat on. "Doctor, come quick." A female voice screamed._

_Mai followed the man in to a small room. There she saw the doctor bleeding on the floor his neck cut, and a nurse holding a knife. Then the scene faded. "You better wake up now. Your manager is getting worried." Gene said and everything went black._

"She's waking up." Mai heard Madoka speak in relief. "She also doesn't like close ups of your wrinkles." Mai said sitting up. Naru grinned at the comment. "Wrinkles? I don't have wrinkles do I?" Madoka said lifting a hand to her face. "No you don't Mori-san." Yasu said patting her shoulder.

"I had a dream." Mai said. "Tell us." Naru said as he got out his pen and paper. Mai explained what she saw. But she left out Gene. She will tell Naru in private. When she was done Naru gave everyone instructions. "Yasu, go to the library and see what you can find." Yasu nodded and headed towards the door. "Wait I'll come with you." Madoka said running after the teenager.

"Madoka, you better ring the others as well." Mai called out. "Got it." Madoka called back. "Naru, there is something else... Personal." She said when everyone was gone. Naru looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"It's your twin brother..."

_**That's it for now. You'll just have to wait for chapter 5 to see what happens.**_

_**Please review to let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5.**_

_**Please review.**_

Mai gave Naru a small hug as soon as she finished. "Thank you for telling me. Taniyama-san, can you do me a favour?" Naru said in a whisper which was not normal. Lin and Martin could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "Yes?" "He appears in your dreams again can you let me know?" Naru looked at her. Mai nodded. "I'm going home." She said after a minute of silence. Naru nodded and stood up with her.

"Dinner will be ready around seven, can you arrive at six?" Mai said to Martin who nodded. He had tears in his eyes from the mention of Gene. Mai went up to him and hugged him, giving him comfort.

When Mai got to the door she turned to face Lin and grinned. "Madoka will be there, won't you Madoka?" "Uh umm, yeah I will." Madoka blushed. Naru couldn't help but grin. He knew that Mai was teasing her manager and Lin. It was obvious that Madoka and Lin like each other.

"Mai, do you think that is wise to go back to the recording studio tomorrow after what happened today?" Madoka said when they got in to the car. "I'm not scared. I'm not going to let that dead doctor stop me from recording my mum's classics." Mai said. Madoka sighed. There was no point in arguing with Mai when she has her mind set on something.

"Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san are coming for dinner. They will be accompanying you tomorrow since you are determined." Mai didn't argue with her.

_**Back at the recording studio.**_

He couldn't believe it. His brother is with him, through Mai Taniyama. "Taniyama-san, did he tell you where his body is?" Naru asked. "He said he can't. I told him that it is or was his life. But he said that something is stopping him from telling." Mai said looking over her shoulder. Emotions were raw inside him. He wished that he could see his brother again.

When Gene went to America for a meeting last year and he was gone for a very long time and Naru said that he wished that he could see him soon. Lin cracked a joke (which was rare) "just look in the mirror." It was true all Naru had to do was look in the mirror and his brother would be there. Because Naru and Gene were identical twins.

But this time it was serious... Gene was actually... Dead... Naru replayed the conversation he had with Mai earlier... _"Naru, there is a chance that he is alive." Mai said. "You could check the hospitals..." Naru nodded and looked over his shoulder at his father and Lin who nodded and got out their phones. _

"_I'll go and ask Ayako if she can check with her families hospitals." Mai said taking out her phone._

_**5:45**_

"Father, are you ready?" Naru asked. "Coming." Martin said as he came back to the base. "Brown-san, Yasu, stay here and watch the monitors. Call us if something happens." Martin said. Father John Brown nodded and Yasu pouted. "I want to go to Taniyama-san's house for dinner." He whined. "No." Naru simply said and walked out.

Lin drove to Mai's house rather quickly. "Lin, aren't you going rather fast?" Martin said. "He wants to see his girlfriend." Naru teased the Chinese man, who slightly blushed. _I wish she was my girlfriend. _Lin thought as he slowed down a bit.

They arrived at Mai's on time. Madoka answered the door and smiled at Lin. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable. Mai has found something else about Gene." Madoka said as she led them in to the dining room where Mai and her father were waiting. "This was found on our answering machine. But first I must ask you, when did Gene go missing?" Mai asked when they sat down.

"About a year ago. That was the last time we heard from him." Martin replied. Mai nodded and pressed play on the cosset player. "You have reached the number of the Taniyama family. Kenji, Julia and Mai. We're sorry that we are not in to take your call at the moment but if you leave your name and number we will get back to you as soon as we can." Julia's voice said happily.

"Hello, my name is Eugene Davis; I work with the psychic research centre in London. I have heard about your families abilities and I would like to meet you. You can contact me at the hotel at Shibuya St. Please call me back when you can." Gene voice said.

"I found it when Mai told me what happened earlier. It was recorded around about the same time. My wife kept it. Mai needed help in controlling her abilities so Julia kept the message. Julia called and called the hotel but they said that he wasn't in. Then Madoka said that she'll help Mai so Julia gave up. I'm so sorry. If we hadn't given up on searching for him He might be here with us now." Kenji said. Martin placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You didn't know that was going to happen."

Mai took the tape out and gave it to Naru. "Keep it." She said. "Thank you." Naru said. They stayed in silence for a moment but then Madoka broke it by asking, "What else have you found out?"

Around about six thirty the door bell rang. Mai jumped up in excitement. "Bou-san." She said and ran to answer the door. "Hello, my little star." A voice said cheerfully. "Houshou Takigawa, he is a former monk and now a famous country singer and Ayako Matsuzaki is a doctor and the queen of pop. She was forced to be a doctor by her family who own seven hospitals around Tokyo. She is also a self proclaimed Miko." Madoka explained.

Martin jumped to his feet when Houshou came in to the room. "Hello Takigawa-san, I'm a big fan of yours. Let me say that it is a real pleasure to meet you. My wife is a big fan of you and Matsuzaki-san." Bou-san smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Houshou replied.

"This is my son Oliver Davis. His fans know him as Kazuya Shibuya." Martin introduced his son. Naru stood up and shook Houshou's hand. "Dr. Oliver Davis?" The former Monk asked. Naru nodded. "I'm a big fan of yours." Houshou said.

Half an hour later they were eating and chatting. After dinner Madoka and Lin disappeared. Mai spotted them on the balcony overlooking the streets. As soon as she spotted them she went back in to the lounge room.

Lin pulled back and stared in to Madoka's eyes and smiled a full smile and then gave her one last kiss. "Why did we take so long?" Madoka asked. "I don't know. I should have admitted to you about my feelings ages ago." Lin replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"I should have as well. It took to teenagers to figure it out." Madoka laughed. "We have to thank them."

Mai sat next to Naru and whispered in his ear. "They are together at last." Naru grinned. "And it only took two teenagers to help them out." He said.

"Hey Mai, what about a song huh." Kenji said. "Yeah kiddo, you and Kenji." Bou-san said, taking out his guitar. Mai nodded and went to sit next to Bou-san, who started to play.

Lin and Madoka came back in and sat down, holding hands.

Minute later Mai began to sing…

_You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_had to drive me everywhere_  
_you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_you would hold my hand and sing to me_

Kenji joined his daughter in song

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_  
_can't go far but you can always dream_  
_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight._  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

_Turned around and you were there_  
_The two of us made quite a pair_  
_Daddy's little girl was here at last_  
_Looked away and back again_  
_Suddenly a year was ten_  
_Don't know how it got so far so fast_

_And yes dear, you don't understand_  
_It's not anything we planned_  
_Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)_  
_I always knew the day would come_  
_You'd stop crawling, start to run_  
_Beautiful as beautiful can be_

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_  
_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_  
_Got your wings, now you can't stay_  
_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_  
_You've been waiting for this day_  
_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_  
_Butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)_  
_Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)_  
_Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)_  
_Butterfly fly away_

When the song everyone clapped, Ayako and Madoka wiped a tear from their eyes. "That was beautiful." Ayako said.

_**The next day**_

Mai woke up the next day to find Lin in her dining room in the same cloths he had on yesterday. Mai raised her eyebrows at him and grinned. Lin slightly blushed. Madoka came out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes. "Morning Mai." Madoka said with a big grin on her face.

"Morning Madoka." Mai said in a teasing tone. "There are two more plates for you and your father in the kitchen." Madoka said, "I'll eat mine with dad." Mai said as she went in to the kitchen.

"Do you think she heard us?" Mai heard Lin ask Madoka. "No, but I can hear you now." Mai answered, making sure that he knew that she knew now what they did last night. When she came back out she said, "Madoka, you have your own apartment not far from here."

"I know but I had to look something over with your father and after I was too to drive." Madoka said. "Okay well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. What time are we leaving?" "Eight o'clock." Mai nodded and left.

"Hey dad, breakfast." Mai called out. As the father and daughter were eating the father said after swallowing a mouth full of pancake, "Mai, can I come with you to the studio?" Mai looked at her father with a surprised look on her face. "Of course, but why?" Ever since Kenji was released from the hospital he never left the house.

"I want to help with the album." He replied with a smile. "I can start over again. And we can do it together." Mai said, getting excited. Mai loves working with her father. They have so much fun.

_**There it is folks. Chapter 5.**_

_**I'm sorry for the mistake on chapter 4. I have been busy a lot lately. My thoughts are some where else. And it has nothing to do with Christmas.**_

_**Will they find Gene alive?**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter 6.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

Mai and Lin helped Kenji in and out of the car and in to a sit in the studio. "Thanks Lin-san." Mai said with a smile. Lin bowed and left. "Okay here are my favourite songs of mum's. What are yours?" Mai said getting down to business. Kenji pulled out a piece of paper and on it had his favourite songs.

"Okay, let's get to work." Mai said rubbing her hands together.

_**With SPR...**_

"Kenji Taniyama is in the building. Literally." Lin said. "What's he doing here?" Naru asked, not looking up. "Well Noll, he is a singer and this is a recording studio." Yasu replied as if his boss was stupid. "He is helping his daughter in making an album of Julia Taniyama's greatest hits." Lin said.

Naru nodded. "Go back and watch the ghost might appear again with Taniyama-san. There has been no activity at all last night."

Lin nodded and left as he left some people came in to the room. "Oh my god. It's Houshou Takigawa and Ayako Matsuzaki ." Yasu cried out. Houshou and Ayako ignored him and went over to Martin. "Martin Davis?" He had to make sure.

"Yes?" Martin replied. "Houshou Takigawa and this is Ayako Matsuzaki. Mai Taniyama asked us to help you. You only have a priest and a medium, Masako Hara. You might need more help. Since this was a mental hospital."

"This teenager jumping up and down is Yasuhara Osamu our researcher."

"Nice to meet you. I'm a former Monk, and Ayako is a self proclaimed Miko. I did some digging around the studio and found this." Houshou handed Martin an old folder. Martin opened it and there was a picture of a man. Noll, doesn't this look like the man that Taniyama-san disrobed?" Martin showed Naru the picture. "I'll go and ask her."

"It says here that he liked music." Martin called out as Naru left. "Got it." Naru called out. When Naru got to the room Mai was in and saw... Mai in her father's arms, apparently asleep. "The ghost appeared and threw something at Mai." Kenji explained when Naru ran over. He saw Lin on the floor holding his head. "Are you alright Lin?" He asked. Lin nodded. "Go and get Matsuzaki-san to have a look at it." Naru picked Mai up bridle style and took Mai back to the base with Kenji and Lin following him.

Ayako looked at Lin's head. "You don't need stitches. I'll clean it and put a cover on it to protect it." She did just that and then turned to Mai she was bleeding on her head as well. She didn't need stitches either so Ayako just cleaned it and covered it to protect it. "She is dreaming..."

"_No. Please don't anything but that. Please."Mai watched a man being thrown in to a dark room. "I'm scared of the dark." Mai peaked in and saw that it was the man she saw in the studio. His feet looked had burn marks on them and the marks on his hands look like they have been done by a cigarette._

_The man looked innocent. Not insane. Just a normal man. "He is." Gene appeared next to her, making her jump. "How did he get in here?"Mai asked. "I don't know. The rest is to disturbing for anyone to see. It's time to wake up now. See ya for now." Gene smiled and waved before he vanished._

Mai woke up in her father's arms. "Dad, I want to record that song from last night. The ghost I saw likes music." Kenji thought for a moment and then nodded.

They all went to the recording booth. Mai grabbed her guitar and started to play. And then began to sing.

When her father began the spirit appeared. And he just listened. The ghost had tears in his eyes and it wasn't long until they fell down his cheeks. When the song finished Mai turned to the spirit. "What is your name?" She asked. "Maul." The ghost whispered. "You are not insane. And yet you were taken in to mental hospital..."

"When my wife died a year before and my family thought I was going crazy so they put me in the hospital. But what they really wanted was my fortune."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Do you see a light anywhere?" Mai asked in a gentle voice. Maul looked around and stopped at the glass window. "Yes." He whispered. "Is there someone waiting for you?"

"My wife. She is holding out her hand to me, telling me to come with me." "Then you should go. You will be in no more pain. You will be happy and with your wife again."

Maul stood up and walked slowly towards the light but he stopped and turned around and said, "My family didn't get away with my fortune. Shortly after my passing my bank accounts were frozen. Can you go to the bank across the street and tell them the name Myra. My wife's name."

Mai smiled and nodded and in a second he was gone. There was a gentle whisper, "thank you." And a feeling of relief and happiness filled the whole building...

The relief and happiness will be short lived. There are more spirits in the recording studio. Most of them were had a mental problem and some of them were just plain evil... Mai could feel it.

"Good work Taniyama-san." Martin said. "Thank you. But it is not over." Mai said with a small smile. "We figured that."

"Madoka, do you mind getting us some lunch?" Mai asked Madoka who smiled and nodded. "I'll go with you." Lin said standing up. "Lin, she is only going around the corner. She'll only be gone for a few minutes. You don't need to be attached to the hips." Naru said.

Lin sighed and gave Madoka a kiss before she left. Mai shook her head slowly and gave a little grin. Lin turned to Naru with an annoyed look. "Hey Taniyama-san, may I ask you a question?" Lin asked. "You just did." Mai replied not taking her eyes of her song book.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lin asked hoping to get Kenji's over protective nature out. It would have worked if Mai didn't say in reply "Lin-san, I don't think Madoka would forgive me for seeing you behind her back."

Lin actually blushed. "Not me..." He said. Kenji took the bait. "He will have to get past me and Bear first before he can lay an eye on my princess."

Lin sneaked a look at Naru and grinned. Naru liked Mai and was about to ask her out but he looks frightened now after hearing her father's deadly voice. Naru glared at Lin.

Point one to Lin...

_**I'm sorry for not updating. My family and I have lost someone very special on Saturday and I haven't been in the mood lately.**_

_**I'm going on a 2 week cruise with a few members of my family so I want to finish this story before I leave. So you won't have to wait two weeks for an update. And I will finish my Hakuouki fanfic.**_

_**Only three more chapters to go.**_

_**Don't worry I will be planning to write a sequel to this story as soon as I get back and after I have written the sequel to "fifteen year old girl."**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**Okay I'm back. I'm so very sorry. I said that I was going to finish my stories before I go on my holiday... But I didn't have the time. I was still packing the day before I left. So none of my stories are complete.**

**Here is chapter 7.**

**Please read and review and enjoy.**

Two weeks have past and the case was solved thanks to Mai, Kenji and the others. Martin was packing to leave to go home back to England and to his wife when Naru entered the room. "Father, I want to stay here." He said. Martin looked at his son for a moment and then grinned, "is it because of Miss Taniyama?" He asked.

Naru was about to deny it. But Lin would have told him everything. "Yes and that there are a lot of paranormal activity here in Japan." "But you are underage, who will act as your guardian full time?" Martin asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I will." Lin stepped in to the room. He can look out for his best friend and be with Madoka for a little bit longer. Martin sighed. "I will discuss this with your mother, and you know how protective she is of you." Martin pulled out his phone and dialled a phone number and on the forth ring Luella answered it.

"Martin." She screamed in excitement, making Martin winced. Martin nodded his head to the door, telling Naru to leave the room for a moment.

Naru went back in to his room which was right next door. He heard his father's voice and then a few minutes later he heard Lin's and then nothing. Martin came in a few minutes later. "Your mother isn't happy but Lin and I persuaded her, providing that you and Lin keep in touch on how you are doing and what you find."

Naru grinned and shook his father's hand. "Write down a list you two for the things you want to be sent and I will send them to you."

An hour later Naru and Lin dropped Martin to the airport. And then went to Mai's house, knowing that Madoka will be there. Mai answered the door and let them in. "Is your father home?" Naru asked. "In the lounge room, I'll be in the music studio." When Kenji and Julia were just newlyweds they turned the basement in to a small music studio, well sort of, more like a music shop. They had a black piano and a white one. They had collected all types of guitars, electric guitar and so forth. There was a drum set and other instruments like violins and other string instruments.

Mai went over to her mother's white piano and began to play nothing in particular. Mai just closed her eyes and pictured her mother playing it.

In the lounge room Naru was talking to Kenji. Trying to get him to like him. "You like my daughter don't you?" Kenji asked out of the blue catching Naru by surprise. "How?" that was the only word Naru could get out.

"I can see it in your eyes when she comes in to the room."

"Umm..." For once in his life Naru was actually scared speechless. What was Kenji going to do to him? "I like you kid. But Mai is all I have..." Kenji looked in to the teens eyes. "I would never hurt her."

"See that you don't." Kenji said. "Go to her." "Thank you." Naru stood up and went to the basement. Mai was on the lounge with her guitar and her laptop and her music book. There was a look of frustration on her face. "What's wrong?" Naru asked. "I don't know to tell you the truth... Every time I come up with a song to go with the music I wrote it sounds completely wrong." Mai said as Naru sat down next to her. "Let me hear the music." He said and Mai played the song on the guitar.

It sounded beautiful. Naru closed his eyes and just listened. When she finished playing he picked up the book with the notes in it. "That is tricky. Why don't you write a song on behalf of your mother?" Naru suggested. "That is a great idea. I know just what to write thank you." Mai rubbed out the old notes and wrote down an entire song...

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la__  
I miss you_

The crowd went wild and Mai bowed and left the stage in tears. As the host called for an ad break, Mai went straight in to her father's arms and cried in to his chest. "That was beautiful Mai." Kenji whispered through tears.

The host of the morning show went up to them and asked, "Are you alright Miss Taniyama? We can do the interview another time if you don't feel up to it." Mai shook her head and whispered, "Can you give me a few minutes?" She asked and the host nodded and went back on to the stage. Kazuya followed him and stopped him just before he got in to view of the audience. "I can help you stall until she is ready." Kazuya said knowing that the morning show's producer wanted to do an interview with Kazuya Shibuya for a long time.

The host nodded eagerly and went back to his seat. "And welcome back to the morning show. Mai Taniyama is just changing so she will be with us in just a second but here is a real surprise for you, gentlemen, hold on to your girlfriends because here is...

KAZUYA SHIBUYA!" The audience screamed in surprise and delight as Kazuya went on the stage and shook the host's hand and waved to the cameras and the audience. "Welcome to the morning show. Wow this is a real surprise and an honour. The princess of pop and the prince of pop here together on the morning show. How is your new album going?"

"It is going real good. Mai and her father are helping me with it. And Mai and I sing a duet in the album." Naru (Kazuya) replied. "Really? Would you mind singing it for us?" "We'd be honoured."

"Here that folks? Don't let him forget that." The audience laughed. "Now there is a rumour that you are off the market? You have a girlfriend. Is that true?" Mai had just come out of her dressing room all refreshed when the question was asked. Naru looked at her and she nodded.

The women in the audience held their breath praying silently that the rumour is just a rumour. "Yes, I do have a girlfriend." Naru confirmed and the women cried out in sadness. "Who is she?" The host asked and Mai took that as her cue to walk on the stage and say, "I am." The crowd went wild as she sat down and Naru gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"When did this all happen?" the host demanded. "Well I liked her from the beginning. Then once I got to know her a little more I fell more in love with her. I asked her father's permission first thankfully he approves and we went out and just a few days ago she confessed her feelings."

"Kazuya is the light in my darkness." Mai stared in to Naru's eyes as she said it. "What do your parents say about this?" The host asked Naru. "They like her. They have met Mai's father as well." Naru replied, not looking at the host but still staring in to Mai's eyes.

"Okay, this just about raps the show this morning but before we go a song from Kazuya's newest album Shine, which will be out next month. But the entire audience will get a copy of the album and Mai's new album, Ready, set, don't go. Here is Kazuya and Mai singing Almost here."

The crowd went wild and the music began to play and then Naru began to sing.

_Did I hear you right  
'cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you_

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here

I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you  
And when I hold you your almost here  
Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted  
And now I'm with you I'm close to tears  
'cause I know I'm almost here

_Only almost here_

The audience went wild. "Japan's newest famous couple, Kazuya and Mai. Have nice day everyone."

_**Is it all pretend? Just to sell Kazuya's newest album? Well you're just going to wait to find out. (You won't have to wait for two weeks, I promise.)**_

_**Again I'm terribly sorry.**_

_**The two songs in this chapter were sung by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus. (I miss you.) And Delta Goodrem with Brian McFadden. (Almost here.)**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay in the last chapter I asked you if you think they are pretending to be a couple to help sell Naru's new album.**_

_**Well in this chapter you will find out if they are or not.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"Kazuya, Kazuya, how is everything going with Mai?" A reporter asked as Naru got out of the car and in to the concert hall. "We are very happy." Naru said. "Is she coming to watch you perform?" Another reporter asked. "She is already here." Naru said and entered the building. Mai arrived half an hour before the media did.

She was waiting for him in his dressing room. He entered the room and grinned at her. He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Well it was only suppose to be a peck but it turned much more passionate. "Naru, we need to get ready." She whispered against his mouth. Naru groaned against hers and then pulled away and went in to the bathroom to change. He changed in to leather pants, black boots, a chain dangling from one belt loop to another and he had a leather vest no shirt, revealing his chest. When he came out he pulled Mai to him and kissed her one last time before getting ready to go on stage.

The lights turned on and the music began... And the fans screamed and then Naru began to sing.

_Ohhhhhhh yeah  
Baby, baby, baby  
Everybody wanna know what I'm doing  
I'm out with my baby_

Alright, let's go  
Tonight, it's on  
Imma hit you with a feeling that gon' make you wanna party baby  
The beats hot, time for  
Everybody, on the dance floor  
Imma make u shake with you shake till 6 in the morning baby

I've been working night and day and all week long  
Oooh, all week long hunni  
Gotta make a living, but I love the feeling when the weekend come  
And I just can't wait, and I just can't wait

In the club it's jumping  
And everyone's pumping  
And I'm with my baby (oooh hunni)  
In a big black jeep, I'm out with my peeps  
It's time to get crazy  
And I  
I'm chillin' with her  
I'm movin' with her  
I'm dancin' with her, oh baby  
Everybody wanna know what I'm doing  
I'm out with my baby (I'm out with my baby)

I'm just up, I'm ready let's go  
From one hot spot to another, I know  
Anything she wants I got for  
I'm out with my baby  
The nights high n its time for  
Everybody on the dance floor  
Ain't no looking around I got everything in my baby

I've been working night and day and all week long  
Oooh, n all week long baby  
Gotta make a living, but I love the feeling when the weekend comes  
And I just can't wait, and I just can't wait ohh

It's jumping  
And everybody's pumping  
And I'm with my baby (oooh yeah)  
In a big black jeep, I'm out with my peeps  
It's time to get crazy (it's time to get crazy)  
And I  
I'm chillin' with her  
I'm movin' with her  
I'm dancin' with her, oh baby  
Everybody wanna know what I'm doing  
I'm out with my baby (I'm out with my baby)

Everybody, get that feeling, everybody shake the shake, come on  
Put your hands up, to the ceiling, everybody shake the shake  
Everybody, with that feeling, everybody shake the shake, shake it with me now  
Put your hands up, to the ceiling, shake the shake, shake the shake

I've been working night and day and all week long  
Oooh, all week long  
Gotta make a living, but I love the feeling when the weekend comes  
And I just can't wait, and I just can't wait

In the club it's jumping  
And everyone's pumping  
And I'm with my baby  
In a big black jeep, I'm out with my peeps  
It's time to get crazy (it's time to get crazy)  
And I  
I'm chillin' with her  
I'm movin' with her  
I'm dancin' with her, oh baby  
Everybody wanna know what I'm doing  
I'm out with my baby (I'm out with my baby)  


_It's jumping  
And everyone's pumping  
And I'm with my baby (I'm with my baby)  
In a big black jeep, I'm out with my peeps  
It's time to get crazy (ohhhhh)  
And I  
I'm chillin' with her  
I'm movin' with her  
I'm dancin' with her, oh baby  
Everybody wanna know what I'm doing  
I'm out with my baby_

_Out with my baby_

The crowd went wild, they cheered and whistled and then the music began again. And then Naru began to sing another song... And the fans were singing along.

_Get up, get out, get out, get out and lift your head  
Come on, come on, get up out of bed  
Today's the day you hold the world with your song  
Go now, go now, go now, help escalate  
Angels come down, help with this parade  
To hear your voice ring out  
Come on and shout it  
Let your song be heard_

This is the time  
This is the day that we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop to watch you shine

Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now sing your hymn  
This is the new national anthem  
We will all stand on guard to let you be heard  
Let go, let go, let go all that can ask  
How beautiful this world has become  
Now everyone will see what I believe  
That these words should be sung

This is the time  
This is the day that we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop to watch you shine  
This is the time  
This is the day that we've been waiting for  
All the world believes that you will shine

And if you fall  
And if you fall  
And if you trust and  
Yes it will come true

Hey, hey  
Yeah!

This is the time  
This is the day that we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop to watch you shine  
This is the time  
This is the day that we've been waiting for  
When all the world will stop to watch you shine  


"Thank you one and all for coming. I have never seen this many people before. Now let's blow this roof off this building." Naru screamed the last part out and the crowd roared with excitement. With a nod of his head the music began again.

_I've got a car  
I've got a big black shiny car  
Maybe tonight we could go for a ride_

_Hey  
Out on the road  
Out on the wide wide open road  
Baby let's see what we can find  
Alright_

Lets drive  
Anywhere you wanna I will take you there babe take you there baby  
Yeah lets drive  
Anywhere your dreams go I will take you there take you there baby  
Lets drive

I got a ride  
I've got a smooth slick shiny ride  
Let's open her up and let's get away  
Back out by the shore  
Top down, seats back  
Lights shining low  
Tonight's the night we go all the way  
All the way

Lets drive  
Anywhere you wanna I will take you there babe take you there baby  
Yeah lets drive  
Anywhere your dreams go I will take you there take you there baby  
Lets drive  
Yeah  
Everything that you wanna find  
Is waiting for you here inside  
Lets drive  
OWW  
I've got a car  
I've got a big black shiny car  
Maybe tonight we can go for a ride

_Come on baby_

_Put the top down_

_Lets drive  
anywhere you wanna I will take you there babe take you there baby  
yeah lets drive  
anywhere your dreams go I will take you there take you there baby  
Lets drive_

_That what I'm talkin' bout._

Right after that Naru disappeared back stage to change. Mai was waiting for him ready to go on with him to sing "almost here." When he reached her side he gave her a kiss and whispered "I love you" in a low whisper so only Mai could hear it.

"And I love you." She whispered back and then they went on the stage and the crowd screamed in surprise and happiness.

"Okay, everyone you know this one. Almost here." Naru said and the music began and then a minute or so later he began to sing. All the time he had his arms around her and held her tight against him.

After the song he took the mic away from his mouth and kissed her passionately. The crowd wolf whistled and when they pulled away Naru leaned rested his forehead against hers and whispered again.

"I love you."

_**There you all are.**_

_**The songs: Out with my baby – Guy Sebastian. Shine – Shannon Noll and Drive – Shannon Noll. **_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is chapter 9 and I'm afraid that this is the second last chapter. I'm sorry but I have other stories I must write and finish.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**But most importantly enjoy.**_

_**One year later...**_

"Mai, where are you?" Madoka's cheerful voice called out. Naru pulled his mouth away from Mai's and groaned in to her neck. Mai and Naru were working in the music room Mai's house and then they distracted. Naru had ended up on half on top of Mai and they were making out heavily on the lounge.

"In here Madoka." Mai said as Naru kissed her neck once before sitting up and going back to the papers in front of him. Madoka came down; well she almost jumped down the stairs. "Guess what?" She asked. Mai shook her head and said, "What?" Madoka held out her left hand and Mai saw the ring on Madoka's finger. It was a small white diamond with a gold band but it was still beautiful. Naru flinched when Mai squealed in delight. She and Madoka jumped up and down.

"Never in a million years did I think that he would propose." Madoka said in complete aww as she sat down and stared at the ring. "I did." Naru said not looking up. Madoka and Mai stared at him. "He asked me to go with him to pick the ring. He asked you on the anniversary of you two meeting." Naru explained when he looked up and noticed the girls staring at him.

Madoka turned back to Mai, "We have a favour to ask you." Madoka said, sounding unsure how to ask. "What is it?" Mai asked. "We would like you to sing at the wedding." "You don't need to ask." Mai replied. "Thank you. And there is something else..." Madoka said.

"What? Come on Madoka, you can ask me anything." Mai said nudging her. "Will you be my maid of honour?"

Naru flinched again at his girlfriend's squeal of delight. "Mai, if you squeal one more time I will go deaf." Naru groaned. "Imagine Julia, Mai and Madoka squealing at the same time." Kenji said from the top of the stairs.

Kenji looked tired. He had just come back from a tour. His first tour in a long time. Mai squealed again and Naru flinched again as Mai jumped in to her father's arms. "I missed you daddy." She said in his chest. "I missed you to baby girl." Kenji kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for look out for Mai, and congratulations Madoka." Kenji looked at Madoka who smiled and nodded.

"Next time I'm going with you." Mai frowned up at her father. "You had your school work." Kenji said. "Make sure your next tour is on the holidays." Mai pouted. Naru couldn't help but grin. His girlfriend was cute when she pouted. "Deal."

"Oh Mai, I nearly forgot, Lin would like to have a word with you, when your free. I don't know about what though." Madoka said with a shrug. Mai nodded, her manager is hiding something. "Where is he?" "Upstairs." Mai went upstairs and found Lin-san in the lounge room. "What's up?" She asked. Lin didn't reply he just gave her a piece of paper. It was a song, well notes. It had words on it, just some random words.

"Can you write a song with those words?" He asked as he watched her read the words. "Sure. Have you and Madoka set a date yet?" "Yes, before she starts to show." Lin said, hiding his face. Mai saw a bit of red on his face. "What do you mean?" Mai had to make sure she heard him. "She is pregnant. She told me right after I asked her to marry me."

Mai squealed and shouted, "Congratulations. So when is the date?" "A month from now" "Okay, I think I can have the song done." Lin smiled and did something he wouldn't normally do... He hugged her.

_**A month later...**_

"Can the bride and groom make their way to the dance floor?" Kazuya asked. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, here is Mai Taniyama. She wrote this song on behalf of Lin." Everyone clapped and whistled, Mai was glad that the claps and whistles were for the bride and groom and not her. As she walked past Naru, he grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her to him to whisper in her ear, "in a few years time that will be you and me." Mai's eyes widened in surprise. Naru grinned when she blushed and he kissed her cheek and let her arm go.

Mai went over to the mic and smiled at Madoka and her new husband. Then she nodded to her band and they began to play and then Mai began to sing.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
_

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  


Mai paused and watched the newlyweds dance. Madoka had her head under Lin's chin and her arms were wrapped around his waist and so were his. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered, "I love you." Mai smiled and went back to her song.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live

_from this moment on._

When the song ended everyone stopped and clapped. Mai left the stage and went over to Madoka and Lin. "Thank you, the song is just beautiful." Madoka hugged her. Lin did the same. "They way you wrote the song and sung it, it was even better than I imagined it would sound like. Thank you."

One of Mai's backup singers took over so Mai and Naru could dance. It was the best day everyone had.

_**One year later...**_

"Taniyama-san, is it true? Are you pregnant?" "No, I am not." Mai replied as she and Naru dove in to a waiting car. Bear kept the media and fans away from them. "They were just at the hospital for a normal check up that is all." Bear said and then got in to the car after Naru.

When Mai got home she screamed. "Where did they get the idea that I was pregnant?" "When the media, don't get a story, they make it up." Naru said, sitting down and pulling her on to his lap. "That is the third rumour they made up about us. I mean, we have been together for nearly two years, you'd think they would move on to another famous couple by now." Mai said with a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, hiding her face in his neck.

"I heard them say that we are an odd pair. No one had ever thought that you and I would get together." Naru said as he rubbed her back. "They were wrong. Maybe they are waiting for us to have a big fight and break up. They are waiting to see how long this relationship will last."

"Maybe, but this relationship will last for a long time." Naru said with certainty. Mai knew that he was right because she had a dream about them a while ago. She saw herself and Naru happily playing with their two children, twins, a girl and a boy. She didn't catch their names or their faces. She just heard them laughing when Naru caught them and they squealed, "Daddy" in pure delight. "I can't wait." Naru had said when she told him when he came over the next day.

"It was the happiest dream I had in a long time." Mai said. She had been having nightmares every time they had a case. The mist disturbing one was when this mother and daughter came and told them that they were being chased by a headless ghost. Mai saw the ghost when he was a live having his head chopped off. One time the ghost had his head and actually ripped it off. It made everyone sick. But they got rid of him.

Naru and Mai just laid there on the couch enjoying the peace and quiet. The peace and quiet didn't last long because Naru's phone rang. Naru fished out his phone and groaned when he saw his mother's number. "Hello mother." He said when he answered the phone.

"Hello honey. How are you?" Luella practically squealed. "I'm well mother, so is Mai. How are you?" Naru said, as he bent his head to kiss Mai on the side of her head. "I'm good so is your father."

"Mother, I don't mean to be rude but why are you calling?" Naru asked getting to the point. "Can't a mother call her son?" Now she is sounding suspicious. "Mother what do you want?" Naru asked. "Damn, caught out." Luella whispered. Naru could hear his father saying in the distance, "Told you." "Honey, there is a case here in London-" "No mother, I can't. I have a concert; Mai has a concert and its Mai's birthday next month. You and father will have to solve it. I'll send my team over, except Lin."

"Oh, thank you Noll. But I was hoping to see you and Mai." Luella sounded like she was pouting. "Mother, do not pout. When Mai and I have some spare time we will come up and see you and father."

Mai got off his lap and went to get a note pad and a pen and wrote: _At least she isn't asking for grandchildren yet... _Naru took the pen and replied, _wait for it..._ And sure enough...

"And when am I going to get grandchildren?" Luella asked as soon as she finished lecturing him about how to treat women. "Mother, Mai is only seventeen, and I am only eighteen. We aren't thinking about it right now." Naru grinned when he thought of something. _But I am thinking about marriage._ He just wrote that to make Mai blush and it worked.

"Mother..." Naru groaned in frustration when his mother was ranting about how she isn't getting any younger and she wants to see grandchildren before she dies. "Mother, ring Christopher and ask him for grandchildren. At least he's married." Christopher is one of Naru's oldest (3rd eldest) brother.

Mai saw Naru flinch and wrote on the pad: _Another lecture? _Naru nodded in reply. "Mother, I have to go." Just as he was about to hang up he added, "I love you, mother."

That made Luella stop ranting. "I love you too. Let me know when you are free."

"I will. Bye mother."

"Bye Noll."

Naru sighed when he hung up. He saw Mai trying not to laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked as he placed his phone on the coffee table. "Your face. The look on your face... It's too funny." Mai replied and burst out laughing.

Naru growled and tackled her to the ground. But Mai only laughed even louder...

_**There is the second last chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is the last chapter of My Super Star.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**One year later...**_

"_It is confirmed. Mai Taniyama and Kazuya Shibuya are engaged. Kazuya is twenty years old and Mai is nineteen. We caught up with Mai's father, Kenji Taniyama, and this is what he said."_

"_I'm very fond of Kazuya, he loves my daughter, and he has supported her. Mai loves him and she has supported him. They support each other. His family are wonderful. Kazuya is a great singer and a great performer. He came to me before asking her to marry him. And he came to me before dating her, asking permission. They have my blessing. Julia would like him too._

_I wish them nothing but happiness."_

"_And we found Mai's manager who is married to Kazuya's manager and asked them what they thought. Here is what they had to say."_

"_Mai is a wonderful girl. Mai lost her mother and Kaz lost his brother so they grieved together. I care dearly for Mai. She is like a little sister to me. And they are perfect together. They had been together for three years now and they had never had a fight- little fights but not big fight. Ever since our wedding he had planned to ask her. I hope they have nothing but happiness." "That was Kazuya's manager. And this is the response of Mai's manager, who was Julia Taniyama's manager and best friend. Here is what she said..._

"_I'm happy for them. They are a perfect couple. They complete each other. You can never separate them. When either of them is out of the country for a concert, they would always be on the phone to each other. I hope their lives are filled with nothing but love and happiness._

"_Kazuya requested that we leave his family in peace. But they sent us a letter and it simply says, we are happy that our son found happiness. We love Mai like our own. We wish them noting but happiness. There is no name._

_We will notify you about the date of the wedding. Back to you Sandra."_

_Mai switched the TV off. "We are having a private wedding." She said. "Family and close friends." Naru agreed. "When?" He then asked, "Soon I was thinking before this little one comes." Mai patted her belly. Naru smiled and bent down, lifted her shirt and kissed her belly. "Imagine what they will say if we told the media that you are pregnant..."_

_Mai shivered with the thought. "My grandmother was eighteen she fell pregnant." She said, as Naru straightened._

_**Eleven months later...**_

_Lillia Rose Shibuya/Davis was born two months ago. Beautiful blue eyes, like her father. But she looks like her mother and she is crying. And her parents could hear her, thanks to their PK. _

_Mai groaned in to her husband's bare chest and then leaned over him to check the time. Three am. On the dot. Naru rubbed her back as she checked the time. "On the dot?" he asked. "Right on the dot." Mai replied. Lillia cried at three o'clock in the morning on the dot. Naru thinks she that she is a smart new born, prove that she has PK. Lillia is aware of everyone in the room._

"_I'll go, she probably had a nightmare." Naru said as he kissed his wife on the lips before getting up. He only had his tracksuit pants (black) on. Mai could see his muscles move as he walked out of the room._

_He walked in Lillia's room Lillia stopped crying instantly. "Did you have a nightmare, baby girl?" Naru asked his three month old daughter as he picked her up and took back to his and Mai's room where Mai was about to drift off again. Naru placed Lillia on her chest so she could hear her mother's calm and steady heartbeat. Mai smiled and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Another nightmare baby?" She asked. Lillia fell asleep. Naru gently pulled his girls in to his arms and picked his folder from an old case. "Is the light bothering you?" He asked Mai who shook her head._

_It was five o'clock when Lillia woke up hungry. As Mai fed her, Naru went down to cook some breakfast. (Yes, Naru can cook. His mother made sure of that.) Then there was a knock on the door. In the video surveillance the front door it showed Lin and Macarius. Naru whipped his hands on a tea towel and answered the door. "Hey, Hungry?" Naru asked leading them in to the kitchen. "Thanks." Lin placed Macarius in the high chair at the table. "I have a favour to ask you and Mai." Lin said as Mai came down with Lillia. Mai placed Lillia in Lin's awaiting arms. "What is it?" Mai asked as she gave Macarius a kiss on the head and sat down. "You know that Madoka went out of town for a girl's holiday?" Mai nodded. "She deserved it." Mai said._

"_Well the new owners of my house moved in. And our new house is still being built. So Macarius and I need a place to stay..." Lin hated asking his friends for anything; no matter how many times people say it's alright to ask if need be, but he wouldn't listen. "I can go a to a hotel." He added. "No, don't do that. Stay as long as you need to. You are welcome here anytime." Mai said, squeezing his arm._

_Uhh!_

_Let's go!_

Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land

Ohh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"

_Ah  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah

So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine

Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha good._

"That was Mai Shibuya with "I'm gonna getcha good." Coming up after the break we are going to have a little chat with the young singer/mother, so don't go away."

"Okay Naru, you will bring Lillia out with you when Garry Hall calls out your name." Mai whispered, turning to her husband. "Mrs. Shibuya, you're on in thirty seconds." Someone called out the other end of the door. "Thank you."

"Mrs. Shibuya, how are you?" Garry asked. "I'm very well, thank you. Thank you for having me." "Thank you for coming. Welcome back to London. You haven't been here since your mother past away…"

"I brought my daughter here to visit her grandparents, and I am recording here in London, my father is here as well."

"Here in the studio?" Garry asked. Mai nodded, "he heard that you are his number one fan and he wanted to meet you in person, since it's your birthday. Dad, come on out." Mai waved for her father who was hiding behind the background of the set. "The producer wanted to surprise you on your birthday." Mai said to Garry whose eyes were as wide as a water melon. Kenji walked right up to him and gave him a small neatly wrapped give and said, "Happy birthday." Garry was able to find his voice, "thank you, very much. May I open this now?" "Of course." Kenji replied as he sat down next to Mai. Garry ripped the paper and revealed Kenji's new personally signed album, which will be released in three weeks. "Oh my goodness, thank you." Garry smiled.

Then the producer went on the set, "later Mai and Kenji will sing a duet on that album. And everyone in this audience and crew will going home with a copy."

"Okay, back to business. How is your family Mai?" Garry asked as soon as he got himself together. "Really, good." Mai responded with a smile. "Your daughter is how old now?" Garry asked.

"Five months old." "I heard that she is a real cutie. My little girl has just turned one last week." "What time does your little girl wake you and your wife up to be fed or for a cuddle?" Mai asked, "in the middle of the night, I don't mind the cuddles. Okay, let's bring out your husband… Kazuya Shibuya."

Naru (Kazuya) came out with his five month old daughter. Everyone awed. Naru went up to Mai and gave her a kiss and sat down next to her and rested Lillia on his lap. "And who is this little cutie?" Garry asked. "Meet Lillia Shibuya." Naru replied. Garry smiled and walked over to them and knelt down so he was face to face with Lillia. "Hey there little one. You are real cutie." Lilia giggled and reached for him. Naru guessed that Lillia knew that Garry was a new father because she reached out for him. "May I?" Garry asked and Naru placed Lillia in Garry's arms and Garry went back to his chair.

Naru knew Garry when they were young. So Garry new that Oliver Davis and Kazuya were one person. But Naru trusts him with the secret and with his daughter. After a few minutes of talking about Lillia, Garry placed Lillia in her grandfather's arms. "Kenji Taniyama, what is it like to be a grandfather?" Garry asked. "It is wonderful." Kenji said with a smile as he raised Lillia up in the air and Lillia giggled and squealed in delight.

"We are almost out of time here, but Kenji and Mai can you make your way over to the stage over there…?" Mai and Kenji left. Kenji put Lillia in her father's arms.

When Kenji and Mai reached the mics on the other stage Kenji said, "nobody father wants to see their daughter grow up, I certainly didn't, I wanted her to be my little girl forever. So I wrote this song."

Kenji picked up his guitar and after a minute he began to sing…

_(Kenji)__**  
**__She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

_(Mai)__  
Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack_

_(Kenji)_

_There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
__(Mai and Kenji)__  
God I gotta be strong_

_(Mai)__  
I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
__(Kenji)__  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
__(Mai)__  
Oh I'm ready  
__[Billy]__  
Get set  
Don't go_

_(Mai)__  
looks like things are fallen into place  
__(Kenji)__**  
**__Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
__(Mai)__  
This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say  
__(Kenji)__**  
**__This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_

_(Mai)__  
I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_

_(Kenji)_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

_(Mai)__  
I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
__(Kenji)__  
It'll be alright  
__(Mai)__  
As ready as I ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
I'll be OK  
__(Kenji)__  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go  
Don't go  
__(Mai)__  
let me go now right now  
I'll be alright, I'll be OK  
know that I'll be thinking of you each and every day  
__(Kenji)__  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
__(Mai)__  
__Ohh I've gotta do what I gotta do_

The audience went wild. "Goodnight everybody." Garry yelled and waved to the camera and then the audience.

_**Four years later…**_

"Look how much you have grown." Garry knelt down in front of Lillia but instead of reach out for him Lillia hid her face in her father's chest. Mai smiled at her shy daughter. "You have a son who is two and going through the terrible twos. Where is he now?" Garry asked when he sat back down in his chair. Mai smiled and got up and took GJ (Gene jr.) back up to the stage with her. "Daddy." GJ said. "Hey buddy." Naru ruffled his black hair. "Now Mai, you went through some tough times before you had GJ…" Garry went on with the interview.

"Yes, I had a miscarriage. And I was told that I might never have children again. The chances were nearly nil. My doctor who is also Ayako Matsuzaki told me that it will be a miracle. We didn't give up hope. After one test after another we gave up. After a week I was getting sick in the morning and I was showing the signs of pregnancy. And sure enough I was pregnant with GJ. Our miracle baby. And Lillia is our little princess."

"No one should have to go through that. There is a couple here today who went through three miscarriages in three years, and they are just about to give up, stand up where are you?" Garry searched through the audience for the couple. The couple stood up. "What are your names?" Garry asked when he reached them.

"Helen and Andrew Fields." Andrew said. Mai stood up and waved them over. When the couple reached them Mai and Naru hugged them. "Going through it once was bad enough but going through it three times… Never give up. Never." Mai told them and gave them ne last hug.

"Hug." Lillia reached for the man and the man smiled and gave her a hug. GJ jugged the woman. "If you really want children then don't give up. If you can't have children then there are babies and children who need a loving home. Adoption." Naru said.

Later when Lillia and GJ were asleep. Mai and Naru went outside were their guests were waiting. Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, Yasu, Madoka, Lin, Macarius, Kenji, Luella and Martin, and John all shouted, "happy birthday, Naru."

"surprised?" Luella asked as she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, "no, Lillia over heard you and father and told me." Naru said. "But thank you anyway." He added as he hugged her back.

Soon the party was under way. "You know that this is the first time in a long time that we have been together like this?" Bou-san asked. "Yeah, we've been busy with tours, recordings, families." As Ayako said that she rubbed her swollen stomach and Bou-san kissed her cheek.

"Here is to good friends and our beautiful children and grandchildren." Kenji held up his beer and everyone clicked their drinks together, just then a little voice called out, "mummy." Madoka sighed and got up, "what are you doing out of bed?" She asked her five year old son. "Not sleep." Macarius is a boy of few words. (Wonder who he got that from?) "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep. "Please."

Late r that the night when everyone went home, Mai and Naru checked on their children and then as soon as they were in their bedroom and the door was closed Naru trapped Mai against it and bent to kiss her neck, "don't make me wait any longer." He growled. Mai nodded and pulled his head down for a kiss. Naru lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he walked over to the king size bed. He fell forward on to the bed with him on top of Mai.

"Mummy." Lillia's voice came from the side of the bed. "Daddy." It was GJ. They sounded frightened. Mai and Naru sprung up, "what's wrong babies?" Mai asked, "ghost." Lillia said as she jumped on to the bed. Naru put on his tracksuit bottoms on and then lifted the thick blanket up and GJ and Lillia crawled underneath and cuddled up to Naru while Mai went in the children's room and sure enough there was a ghost in the room.

The ghost tried to scare her but Mai had seen all before and seen things a lot more frightening than what the ghost was doing. "Tell me, how long?" Mai wasn't in the mood to be polite. He scared her children. "I don't know." The ghost answered her, which is rare. "Why did you scare my children like that?" Mai asked, cracking her knuckles. Just then John came in to the room. Luckily there is a church nearby and the SPR gangs were there for a silent pray. John began a chant and thankfully the ghost vanished, Mai heard the ghost say before he vanished, "because I love scaring kids."

"Well there are a lot of children in heaven to scare." Mai whispered when he was gone. The others left and Mai went to bed. Lillia and GJ were curled up on either side of their father, tucked in to his side. Mai snuck back under the covers and laid her head on Naru's shoulder, careful not to squish GJ. "Did you take care of the ghost?" Naru asked as he turned his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "No one scares my children and gets away with it." Mai replied. "That's my girl." Naru said.

The next day was Saturday so Mai and Kazuya (Naru) took Lillia and GJ to the park for a morning tea picnic. As they watched their children on the playground Naru whispered in Mai's ear. "Are we going to the pound after this?" Mai nodded in response. Mai and Naru are going to adopt a puppy from the local pound because Macarius got a puppy for his birthday and GJ and Lillia played with Macarius and the puppy all day and they had a lot of fun and when they got home they pegged and begged for a puppy. And since they have been good and Mai and Naru thought it might be nice to have a pet running around the house they wanted one.

After a couple of hours Mai called for the children. "Where are we going now mummy?" Lillia asked as Naru help her in to her car seat as Mai helped GJ in to his. "A surprise." Mai replied.

The children were utterly confused when they reached the pound, but when they saw the dogs and puppies they squealed in utter happiness. "Pick one." Mai said to Lillia. They looked at the dogs and then went in to see the cats and kittens. "I like that one." Lillia pointed to two. Grey cat with black striped kittens. Mai signalled for help and then pointed to the two kittens. "Ah, good choice ma'am. These two were abandoned by their owner. And no one wanted them. Since there are limited cages here these two were on the list of being put to sleep." The worker said as he put the kittens in a box. "What other cat is on that list?" Naru asked. Naru loves animals. "Ah, that black and white one. He is actually the father of these kittens." "We will take him as well." Naru said looking in to the cat's eyes. "Are you sure? He has a attitude problem..." The worker asked. Naru and the male cat stared at each other. The cat was the back of his cage but then he walked up to the door and rubbed his side against the door and gave a little meow. Naru opened the cage and put the cat to his chest and the cat purred like mad. "I'll take him." Naru said again to the shocked worker. Naru tried to put the cat in a box but the cat just put his claws in to his shirt.

"Is it alright if I carry him?" Naru asked giving up. The worker nodded. "What other animal?" Mai asked. "This small black and white one here." The worker took this small cat out. She had a black face, black back and legs but her paws where white and she had black pads on her feet instead of pink. The worker nodded to the make cat and said, "this one is the male's sister, the runt of the litter." Mai nodded and said, "We'll take her."

"Any puppies and dogs that are about to be put down?" Naru asked. The worker nodded and led them to the kennels. There was a German Sheppard puppy, a little Beagle dog and a Siberian Husky. "We will take them all." Naru said and the worker was absolutely speechless.

Mai could see at the corner of her eye two teenage workers were staring at them with a unsure look on their faces. They had a pen and a notepad in their hands. Mai smiled at them as she walked past. Then a small voice asked, "excuse me but are you Mai Shibuya?" Mai nodded her head. "Can I trouble you for an autograph?" "Of course you can?" Mai signed on the notepad and then the teenager gave the pen to Naru who signed underneath Mai's signature. The other girl asked for one as well and as soon as Mai signed the book after Naru the girls ran off staring at the notepads in their hands.

The worker was absolutely and utterly speechless. He hadn't realised that he was serving Mai and Kazuya Shibuya. World famous pop stars. "Oh my god, I didn't realise it was you. I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's fine. We just want to be treated like normal people when we're out. We only signed those notepads to make those girls stop following us." Naru said. The worker shook his head to help return back to business. "Okay, Let me get the dogs for you and why don't you go to the front desk and sign the adoption papers."

Mai and Naru nodded and went over to the front desk. "Okay, you sign for the male cat and Husky. And I'll sign for the black and white cat, and the kittens and we both sign for the German Sheppard." Mai said and Naru nodded. Once the papers were signed and the animals were in the car they went to the council to register the dogs and then to the vet to get the animals micro chipped and other needs.

They finally got home and they let the animals explore their new home. All of them did except for the little black and white cat, who Mai named her Dotty because of the spots on her belly and her black pads on the bottom of her feet.

The Siberian's name is called Rusty. He is a full grown husky, about four years old. Naru's best friend, Dotty's older brother, is named Zimba, (Naru doesn't know why he called the cat Zimba.)

And the German Sheppard is named, Prince. And the two kittens are named, Tiger for the boy kitten and Angel for the girl kitten. Naru was surprised by Zimba's reaction to the kittens who are his children. Zimba seemed to know that they were his offspring because he laid down and began to clean them. "That is just beautiful." Mai said as soon as she noticed it.

The animals had settled down when dinner time came. Mai and Naru fed them after eating themselves. As the Husky was eating his head snapped up and then he ran to the door and started to bark. "Come in Madoka." Mai said. "He won't hurt you." She added Madoka came in and saw the animals. "Goodness me, where did all these animals came from?" She asked.

"They were about to be put down." Mai simply said. Then there was another knock on the door and this time Naru answered it. It was the SPR gang and soon everyone was having fun. It reached nine o'clock and Lillia fell asleep on her grandfather's (Kenji's) lap with Angel on her lap. "Dad, do you want to take her up to her room?" Mai asked. "No, she's happy here."

Mai turned to see GJ in Lin's lap asleep with Charlie the beagle puppy in his lap who is also asleep. "They are alright there?" Naru asked when he saw where his son was sleeping. Lin nodded and gave a little smile.

Mai smiled and leaned in to Naru and watched her family and friends. She felt Naru kiss the top of her head. Mai raised her head to catch the kiss. "Everything is perfect." He whispered against her lips and Mai nodded in agreement.

Everything is more than perfect. Mai thought as she looked around once more and she thought she saw a figure standing there watching them. And then it hit her was her mother's spirit. "Mum." She whispered, her eyes were the size of a water melon. Kenji frowned and turned in the direction where Mai was standing. "Julia?"

Everyone turned and gasped, making the children wake up. They screamed in fright when they saw her. "Lillia, GJ, this is your other grandmother, your mother's mother, remember we told you that she went to heaven." Naru whispered.

"Mai, my little Angel" Julia whispered in the gentlest voice you could ever imagine. "Mum." Mai replied with tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of you, baby. I have been watching over you and your family for a long time. And I had to see you before I move on. You and your father have found happiness with these wonderful people. I can move on knowing that you will be alright."

"Don't go." Mai begged. "Honey, I'll never leave you. I'll be with you in here and here." Julia tapped her chest and her head. "You just have to think about me." Julia then turned to Kenji. "Be strong. Don't be afraid to go out there and have fun like you always did with your friends. Remember that I will always love you and Mai."

"Please stay" Kenji pleaded in a whisper. "We will be together again. Don't think of this as a good bye. Just say I'll see you soon. Not anytime soon." Julia turned to Naru. "You look after my baby girl and her children. Or I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life and then make your spirit hell."

"She is my wife and they are my children too. I love them dearly. I wouldn't hurt them for the world." Naru defended himself. Julia smiled, "I was joking, I know you will. I spoke to your brother and he told me so much about you Kazuya Shibuya/ Oliver Davis."

"You spoke to Gene?" Naru asked sitting up. Julia smiled and nodded. "He is staying behind to help you on your cases and protect his niece and nephew. He said that he loves you and he is proud of you."

Naru nodded, unsure what to say. "Look out for each other. Goodbye for now." Julia said to everyone and then Mai felt something on her forehead. Her mother kissed her on the forehead. And Kenji felt something on his lips. Julia had kissed him gently on the lips. Kenji touched his finger's to his mouth, kissed them and then held them out to Julia who was fading slowly giving her a kiss back.

Mai blew her mother a kiss and Julia pretended to catch it and placed it over her chest. "Mummy, I felt something on my head." Lillia said as she touched her head. "Your grandma just gave you a kiss." Mai whispered with a smile. "Give her one back. Blow her a kiss." She added and both Lillia and GJ blew a kiss to their grandmother's spirit. Julia smiled and caught them and placed over her chest and then she disappeared.

Naru turned to Mai and Kenji and asked what the rest of SPR wanted to ask, by the concerned look on their faces, "Are you alright?" Mai looked at her father who smiled slowly then Mai turned to her husband and gave him a deep loving kiss and whispered,

"I'm never been this happy since our wedding. I got to see my mother one last time. And knowing that I will see her again helps."

"I've got the most wonderful family here including your parents, who couldn't be here." Mai said and Bou-san raised his glass and shouted,

"To family and friends."

"To family and friends."

_**There you are, the last chapter.**_

_**The story was a little short than I planned. But I am thinking about a sequel, I haven't made up my mind yet.**_

_**Anyway please review.**_

_**Bye bye for now.**_


End file.
